villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kel'Thuzad
Kel’Thuzad is the founder of the Cult of the Damned and one of the principal agents of the Lich King. History Past Kel’Thuzad was originally a member of the Council of Six, the high masters of the Kirin Tor – masters of Dalaran. He was the most eager to gain access to the Guardian’s library, Medivh’s hoarded depository of knowledge, and was extremely upset when it was lost. When Medivh died, Kel’Thuzad was one of the most interested in questioning his apprentice, Khadgar, particularly about the Order of Trisfal, which he stated was relevant when discussing Medivh. Kel’Thuzad later came to be considered somewhat of a maverick, due to his studies into the forbidden magic of necromancy. He became frustrated by what he saw as his peers outmoded and unimaginative precepts. Fall into Darkness A few powerful individuals across the world received a mental call from the Lich King, Kel’Thuzad amongst them. He then used every bit of will he had to communicate with the mysterious voice he heard. Deciding that the Kirin Tor were too weak to seek the power of the dark arts, Kel’Thuzad swore to learn all he could from the Lich King. After giving up his fortune and prestigious political standing, he went on a journey alone to Northrend where he saw the Lich King’s power first hand deciding that serving him would be both wise and fruitful. After finally arriving at the Icecrown Glacier, Kel’Thuzad was shocked when the undead guards let him pass as if he was expected. At the bottom of the glacier, he came before the Frozen Throne and offered his soul to the Lich King. The lord of the dead was pleased with this offer and promised Kel’Thuzad immortality and power in exchange for his soul. Eager for power, he accepted his first mission go out into the world a found a new cult with the Lich King as its god. The dark lord kept Kel’Thuzad’s humanity in intact so as to help him with this mission. Creating the Cult of the Damned The necromancer returned to Lordaeron in disguise and used his powers of illusion and persuasion, fortune, and intellect to gather a cult from the downtrodden and disenfranchised masses of Lordaeron. Kel’Thuzad promised his new acolytes social equality and eternal life in exchange for their loyalty to Ner’Zhul. His goal of corrupting the citizens’ faith in the Holy Light and bringing them to the side of the Lich King went surprisingly well. Kel’Thuzad was careful to keep the Cult of the Damned secret from Lordaeron’s authorities as it grew it size and influence. Striking Lordaeron Kel’Thuzad’s success prompted the Lich King to unleash his final assault on humanity. He placed his plague energies into portable devices known as plague cauldrons, which he ordered Kel’Thuzad to transport to villages controlled by the Cult of the Damned for hiding. They would then generate a plague that would seep out across the farms and cities of Northern Lordaeron. The plan worked like clockwork, contaminating Lordaeron’s villagers almost instantly. Those infected died and arose as the Lich King’s undead minions and the cultists under Kel’Thuzad’s command were eager to die and be raised as the living dead in service of Ner’Zhul. As the plague spread and number of zombies grew, the necromancer named it the Scourge, for it would soon scour humanity from the world. Meeting with Arthas and Resurrection Kel’Thuzad was ordered by the Lich King to oversee the infection of a small town called Brill. While there he encountered Arthas and Jaina Proudmoore and fled with the two following him to Andorhal. Kel’Thuzad told the prince about Mal’Ganis in Stratholme and found himself hunted by an enraged Arthas. Before his death, he said that his demise would mean little. They were not finished with each other yet. After Arthas’s journey to Nothrend, defeat of Mal’Ganis, and transformation into a new servant of the Lich King, he was sent to retrieve Kel’Thuzad’s remains. After slaying the paladin guarding it and recovering his objective, Arthas began to see the necromancer appear before him as a ghost. He could only be seen by the fallen prince and told him not to trust the dreadlords, explaining to him that they acted as the Lich King’s jailors. Kel’Thuzad promised that when he walked the Earth again, he would explain to Arthas all of Ner’zhul’s plans. He watched over the fallen prince as he journeyed through Quel’Thalas, fighting his way through the two elf gates, while meeting opposition from Sylvanas Windrunner. After Arthas entered Silvermoon and reached the Sunwell, he placed Kel’Thuzad’s remains in the waters and, with help from Tichondrius, he was reborn as a lich. Summoning the Burning Legion As Kel’Thuzad and Arthas journeyed to Alterac, the lich explained to him that the Scourge was meant to act as harbinger of the Burning Legion and that he would act as the summoner of the legion’s leader, Archimonde. They slaughtered the orcs guarding a demon gate that Kel’Thuzad needed to commune with the eredar warlock. The lich proceeded to contact Archimonde, who told him that they needed to steal the Book of Medivh from Dalaran. After Arthas and Kel’Thuzad attacked Dalaran, killed Antonidas, and stole the book, Kel’Thuzad began the long summoning ritual while Arthas defended him from attacks by Dalaran and the Kirin Tor. Finally the lich completed the ritual and Archimonde entered the mortal world, now free to unleash his wrath on Lordaeron. He first promoted Tichondrius to leader of the Scourge, rendering Arthas and Kel’Thuzad useless. However Kel’Thuzad was perfectly confident in the Lich King’s grand design and they disappeared as Dalaran was destroyed. Post-War After the Legion left for Kalimdor, Kel’Thuzad remained as one of the Lich King’s lieutenants in the Capital of Lordaeron alongside Sylvanas Windrunner. They both found out about the fall of the Burning Legion long before the dreadlords who had remained after the Legion had left. After Arthas returned and chased off the dreadlords, Kel’Thuzad was relieved to see him and they turned their attention to the human villages attempting to escape. A fitting sacrifice to the Lich King, according to the lich. As they were fighting through the humans, Arthas felt a sudden pain and Kel’Thuzad offered to recall their forces. The fallen prince forbade this and they continued their massacre. After it was over, the Lich King sent Arthas a vision telling him to return to Northrend. Kel’Thuzad made the preparations for his departure, but they were suddenly ambushed by the dreadlords, and cut off from each other. The lich found his way out of the city and later found Arthas in the clutches of Sylvanas and her banshees. Kel’Thuzad saved him just as she was about to strike the final blow. The former elf escaped after her banshee sisters fell and the lich escorted Arthas to the shore where a fleet of ships awaited him. After telling Kel’Thuzad he had been his most loyal servant and twisted friend, Arthas told him to remain in Lordaeron so as to ensure his legacy. The lich swore to carry out that mission on what life he had left and as Sylvanas and the dreadlords conflicted with each other, Kel’Thuzad took his forces into hiding in the necropolis, Naxxramas, where he now plots for his return to power in the Plaguelands. Powers Before becoming a lich, Kel’Thuzad had great skill in dark, death, and necromantic magic. After becoming a lich, he still retained most of these powers, only even on a more powerful scale, as well as the ice based magic common for liches. Quotes *Hello again, children. I am Kel'Thuzad, and I've come to deliver a warning: leave well enough alone. Your curiosity will be the death of you. (To Arthas and Jaina after they followed him into the ruined town of Andorhal) *We have been discovered, my brothers! Flee and continue with the operation! (After Jaina and Arthas uncovered his operations in Brill.) *Trust not the dreadlords! They are the Lich King's jailors! (To Arthas, referring to Tichondrius.) *I have returned as promised! The Lich King has granted me eternal life! (After using the Sunwell to reincarnate himself into a lich.) *... His (Medivh) knowledge of demons alone is staggering. I suspect he was far more powerful than anyone ever realized. (To Arthas, before beginning the summoning process) *I shall await my eternal reward. *Who dares violate the sanctity of my domain? Be warned: All who trespass here are doomed! *Enjoy! ...or I will FREEZE THE BLOOD IN YOUR VEINS. *Minions, servants, soldiers of the cold dark... Obey the call of Kel'Thuzad! *Naive...fool. My death will make little difference in the long run...for now...the scourging of this land...begins. (As he died at the hands of Arthas and his forces) Trivia *Kel’Thuzad was a wizard in Warcraft RPG and was changed into a necromancer in World of Warcraft RPG. *Despite having an new, unknown voice actor in Wrath of the Lich King, Kel’Thuzad still uses his original laugh. *He has a pet based on him, Lil’ K.T. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Undead Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Necromancers Category:Heretics Category:Liches